User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Blogmart
Yo MDM here. For past month I seen that people are annoyed by the "Sabo alive", "Zoro strong", "Dragon blah blah .." blogs. Then there are also "Power level" blogs which later turn in "Lets argue and create War" blogs. Later there were blogs by some members on how they hate this blogs and wants them to stop. But as its the right of every blogger to blog whatever they like no one can stop them. ''' '''BUT !!!! As you saw the the title of my Blog is "BLOGMART" cause now I would like to help my fellow bloggers to find some interesting topics to make blogs on. At Blogmart we sell blog topic for really cheap prices and there are discount for all Mellorines <3<3 and but for guys conditions apply. We don't allow customers like Yon, BLS or DP in Blogmart because they are already making SO AWESOME blogs that they don't need our help BUT they are more then welcome to Comment and advice our Blogmart customer service some blog topic that they find interesting and would like to see someone make blog on it. ''' '''So here goes. League of Fish - $ 120 - In this blog the members will write that if they became an fisherman or Mermaids, What kind of Fish they would like to be. For Jinbe he can't participate because he is already Large blue whale shark. (this blogs is expensive because LPK has the copyrights of its title) ''' '''What is your favorites Movement in OP - $99.99 - as the title asked everyone will express their favorites scene from OP. Mine is the the entrance scene of shanks on Whitebeard's ship. EPIC!!! New upcoming Chapter Prediction: FREE - Nothing pumps the wiki more up then chapter prediction. Everyone has the prediction ability so they can use it and make a nice prediction. And if someone dosen't agree on your prediction then you and me and everyone will have our fav argument war. Tournaments: $ 0.25 - Officially copyright held by Whiskey, but still its one of the most show-stopping topic. It can be anything like Best OP Girl Tournament, Best Villan Tournament or Best Tournaments Tournament. As my current merchandise consultant advised me to add different brands or fight predictions, I bought new stocks of them for you to dig in and Pick the one you feel only you can make it BEST !!! They all are $ 2.50 each. #Magellan Vs. Smoker #Luffy (after the time skip) Vs. Blackbeard #Zoro (after the time skip) Vs. Kizaru #Three way battle Whitebeard Vs. Shiki Vs. Garp #Crocodile Vs. Hancock #Moria Vs. '''Hordy (after his Fish crack overdose) #Franly, Brook Vs.' 1 Marine Vice-Admiral #Jinbe '''Vs.' Marco #Robin and Nami Vs. Sentomaru and Tsuru These are the current Products we have and I will try my best to help you find more. I request the Blog Business Tycoons(Admins) to help me find more interesting topics. If anyone thinks that they don't need any help then please do what you like cause I don't have the right to steal someone's right. Thank you for visiting Blogmart I the manager in charge of Blogmart 21:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sayonara Category:Blog posts